


Flower crowns

by Stellakimochiis



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellakimochiis/pseuds/Stellakimochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotoko has a HUGE crush on Monaka. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an au to go along with my headcanon (my headcanon is that Kotoko is a lesbian) and then she wants to do romantic things with Monaka bc y'know she wants to impress her and stuff. I SWEAR THIS IS THE GAYEST THING IVE WRITTEN AND IM SORRY IM A CRAPPY WRITER ;n;

Kotoko sat in her room, doodling pictures of Monaca with crayons. Some pictures were extremely detailed with shading and flowers. Others were just outlines. 

"Monaca-chan is so cute and perfect… she's so kind to everyone, so sweet, I just want to hold her and kiss her!" Kotoko whined. "I wanna be her girlfriend!"

She wanted to do cute romantic things with Monaca. Things that a cute couple would do. Flower crowns? Stargazing? Cuddling? All three? Her decision was all three. Kotoko would make flower crowns for herself and Monaca. Then, she would stargaze while cuddling her

"Ah yes, This is the perfect idea! Kyaaa!! Monaca-chan will love it, she'll be my girlfriend, and then I can love her forever!!" Kotoko squealed.

"Jataro-kun can make the flower crowns, he made Shingetsu-kun one. As much as I hate him… I'll have to get him to make one for me one for and Monaca-chan" Kotoko stopped doodling and skipped off to Jataro's room.

Jataro's room was surprisingly clean. Jataro sat in the corner of the room, gluing something to a piece of cardboard. When he heard Kotoko step into his room, he turned around.

"Aaaa, Kotoko-chan, what are you doing here? Hey, I was just gluing flowers to a cardboard display, and I'm gonna throw some glitter on it and then-" "I need you for something" She cut Jataro off in the middle of his sentence.

"So… I really like Monaca… and I want to impress her… so can you make me a flower crown for me, and one for her?" She asked.

"Aaah, so you like-like her? S-so what colour do you want them?" 

"I want hers to have light green flowers. And pink ones for mine"

"Alright" he starts looking for the flowers she wanted. "Umm, his will take about an hour… maaaaybe less" muttering, he got to work.

She sat on his bed, staring at the many paintings made by Jataro. Some were paintings of bright, clear skies. Others were trees, ponds, cities, meadows, cats, and… Nagisa. That was somewhat questionable. why out of all 4, excluding himself, he only painted Nagisa?. Could it be…? Jataro… had a crush on Nagisa? Or… were the two of them in love? She always saw them together, They usually aren't far from each other. Sometimes, Nagisa and Jataro could be seen holding hands.

After about half an hour, Jataro was finished with the flower crowns. "They're done…" Jataro handed both of them to Kotoko.

She looked at the two flower crowns and smiled. "She'll love this… thank you, Jataro-kun" Kotoko whispered. "No problem, Kotoko-chan!" Jataro said cheerfully.

Admiring them, she noticed that Monaca's had tiny white flowers and ferns. The rest were green tiger lilies. Her's had cherry blossoms and pink roses. 

After getting some blankets and planning(and packing blankets and flower crowns into a bag), Kotoko set out to find Monaca. She found her sitting… on the floor… eating cookies… the cookies were… surrounding her… odd. "Monaca-chan!! What are you doing? You're gonna get fat!!" Kotoko exclaimed in shock. "Aaah!! I was just eating a few and got… carried away… Kotoko-chan is right. Monaca-chan might get fat if she eats more." she sighed. "I don't wanna get too fat"

Without warning, Kotoko grabbed Monaca's arm and pulled her away. In her mind, she admitted she was bad at this. Oblivious to the fact that Monaca was running, she pushed open the door and ran outside, tightly gripping Monaca's hand. "H-hey! What are you doing? Where are we going!?" 

The two girls were panting after a minute, but Kotoko refused to stop running. When she finally got to where she wanted the date to take place, she stopped. "Wha- why are we here-"

Before Monaca could finish, Kotoko didn't know how to reply, so she thought of the first thing that came to mind. A kiss. Kotoko slammed her lips against the other girl's. Monaca didn't know how to react, so she just stood still, while Kotoko wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Kotoko pulled away and blushed deeply. "Monaca-chan, I'm so sorr-"

"It's fine"

"But-"

"I said it's fine." Monaca snapped. "Anyways why are we were?" 

"I…" Kotoko began… "well, I have a huge crush on you, and I thought I'd take you on a cute date. I wanted to impress you in hopes that… well… in hopes that you'd be my girlfriend" she looked down. "Will you date me?" Now her whole face was a bright red, like Masaru's hair. 

At first, Monaca seemed shocked. Then she smiled "You could have told me sooner! I like you too, so of course I'll date you!" Leaning closer, Monaca kissed her cheek. "Now, what's in that bag?"

The blankets had been placed, and the two girls were wearing flower crowns. Sitting with a blanket wrapped around them, and another underneath them, the girls watched the blazing red, orange and hot pink sunset. Kotoko last underneath a cherry tree, while Monaca snuggled against her chest. Monaca closed her eyes.

Stars could be seen above the red sunset, which soon became a dark navy. They stargazed for at least half an hour when Kotoko flipped her girlfriend to face her. Kotoko kissed Monaca again, but this time, it was passionately. She wasn't very experienced at kissing, so she sloppily shoved her tounge in Monaca's mouth. Monaca did the same and started bucking her hips against Kotoko's lap.

Monaca pulled away and began to suck on the base of her neck, giving her a hickey. This made Kotoko moan softly. Neither of them ever felt this way to anyone before. Kotoko suddenly pushed Monaca to the ground, and hovered over her.

"Naughty, naughty. Kotoko-chan is being naughtyyyyy~ Monaca-chan is a bit naughty too~"the green-haired girl cooed. "I can get naughtier if you like~" Kotoko whispered. Kotoko proceeded to take off Monaca's dress, but only halfway. She began to take off her jacket, but stopped to admire Monaca's small breasts. Kotoko just flicked her tounge over Monaca's chest buds. Then, she started sucking and rubbing them.

"Haaa…aaah…" Monaca moaned. "You're really hot…" the pink haired girl whispered

"There's only one thing left to do… eachother…" 

 

//I MIGHT WRITE VERY DIRTY SMUT BUT NOT NOW OKAY-//  
//THEY DID IT BUT- JUST MAKE UP A SCENE IN YOUR HEAD FOR NOW// Sorry I had to end it early :(((


End file.
